The present invention relates to methods of making and using a non-toxic food grade plastic humidifier and a kit of components therefor.
More particularly, the present invention relates to methods of making and using a non-toxic food grade plastic humidifier and a kit of components therefor, including the step of introducing distilled water into an all natural membrane device of the non-toxic food grade plastic humidifier.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of conventional and present methods and devices, and at the same time to provide very convenient and easy to use methods of making and using a non-toxic food grade plastic humidifier and a kit of components therefor.